


First Day of School

by yerdua



Series: Little Les Amis Adventures [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: !LittleLesAmis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes to school an hour early, and meets his new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be so so so cute i'm sorry i had the idea a few weeks ago

Dragging his cherry red roller bag beside him, Enjolras kept his head up high, taking each small step with confidence. It was a big day for Enjy. He had just turned six as well as completed kindergarten. Now it was time for the real deal, not just counting, playing with stuffed toys, and wailing over stolen Power Rangers (in his defense, he so got it before Monty aka Montparnasse).

He knocked on the closed door of his new classroom, an hour early. He'd whined and crossed his arms all night until his mother complied to dropping him off at 7 am sharp. A petite, curly-haired woman answered the door, looking absolutely confused as to why anyone was there.

"Oh, dear, why are you so early? Classes don't start for another hour!"

"I wanted to be early!" piped Enjolras, smacking down the handle of his roller bag and carrying it into a cubby hole.

The woman smiled fondly and opened the door wider, welcoming him in. He ran over to a chair by the teacher's desk, neatly plopping down and folding his hands together. "Are you my new teacher?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Musichetta, but you can call me Ms. Chetta if you'd like."

"Musi…Mu…Musiche…Musichetta!" Enjolras grinned, patting himself on the back for pronouncing such a hard name right. "But I like Ms. Chetta better."

"Than that's just fine dear. What's your name?"

"Enjolras."

"Well, Enjolras, would you like some crayons to keep you occupied?"

Half an hour had passed when the next student walked in, nervously peering around at the murals and posters. Ms. Chetta ushered him in, commenting on the _lovely_ daisy in his hands. He replied in a high-pitched voice that his mother had given it to him, fresh from her garden. He was also named Jean Proofaire, but he liked to be called Jehan. He also 'oohed' at Enjolras's drawing of a rabbit which seemed to be colored in with the pattern of the French flag. A few more students trailed in, and Enjolras gave Montparnasse the worst stink eye he could muster with all his cute chubbiness.

Once Ms. Chetta had gotten to the board and began introducing herself, there was a feeble knock at the door. The doorknob was twisted, and in shuffled a tiny boy with a head full of black curls and a pair of paint splattered shorts. "I'm sorry I'm late, Momma got lost. Again." he supplied, staring up at Ms. Chetta. She replied with it being perfectly fine, and pointing at the empty seat at the end of the table beside Enjolras's. The new addition introduced himself as 'Taire.

The morning passed by full of writing simple sentences, painting (which the new kid was surprisingly amazing at), and story time that it was soon time for lunch break. They all brought out neat containers of sandwiches and apples and gathered into their flocks. The circle Enjolras was included in consisted of himself, a bouncy boy called Courfeyrac, the gentle wide-eyed Jehan, a meaty kid named Bahorel, Joly (who nagged them into using the sink twice before eating), the quiet Combeferre, a small ginger named Feuilly, a tall and awkward boy named Marius, Bossuet (who tripped over Enjolras's foot on the way to the bathroom), and 'Taire. 

'Taire had made his own peanut butter sandwich with an extra Tupperware of peanut butter and chopped bananas. Enjolras stared longingly at the peanut butter, eye twitching ever so slightly. 'Taire looked up at him as the sandwich was making its way up to his mouth, his jaw wide. "Do…do you want some?" he asked, holding out his peanut butter Tupperware.

Enjolras sighed, shaking his head a bit too much. "Mama says I'm allergic. I get itchy rashes if I eat peanut butter." Montparnasse heard Enjolras's remark on peanut butter and laughed, slapping his chubby fists on the table. "Enjy can't eat peanut butter!"

The classroom was silent for a while before Montparnasse decided to break his plastic bubble fork in half and the room exploded with laughter. The new circle of friends were the only ones who sighed and decided to go back to eating, but 'Taire pouted, furrowing his eyebrows. "Monty, who cares if Enjy can't eat peanut butter. You can't sit down in our chairs cos your butt's too fat!"

The circle of friends coughed and snorted on their sandwiches, with Joly squeaking out "'Taire I almost died!" Montparnasse scowled at 'Taire. "Go away 'Taire, nobody likes you." 

"Only my friends can call me 'Taire, you have to say Grantaire." he replied, turning his back on his new enemy. "I don't like Monty, you guys." he proclaimed, then returned to his sandwich. Then Courfeyrac shouted out "Monty lied, we like you 'Taire!" and the circle erupted into 'yeah!'s. Grantaire smiled at them all, nodding and returning to his sandwich. Enjolras plopped down beside Grantaire and hugged him swiftly, then pulled away. "I'm happy you're my friend, 'Taire. With all of you, I'll get out of first grade with the best grades!" he happily cried out.

Oh Lord, how little he knew how hard this year would be.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the bad writing towards the end


End file.
